Songfic Words
by Gika Black
Summary: era seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, o ultimo baile, o de formatura, e depois disso ele nunca mais vertia sua amada ruivinha. nem mesmo convidala para o baile ele convidou. sabia que ela responderia não. e pior! teria que vela dançar com um de seus melhores am


**Words – Bee Gees**

Lá estava a sua ruivinha. Linda como ele nunca vira antes. Os cabelos ruivos soltos formando grandes cachos caindo até o meio das costas. Os olhos verdes realçados com uma leve maquiagem também verde.

O vestido de festa tinha uma fenda em "v" deixando as costas à mostra. E a cor, verde esmeralda, deixava "sua" Lily ainda mais bela.

Todos os olhares do salão estavam nela. Mas não apenas na monitora ruiva da grifinória, nela e no seu acompanhante ao baile, seu amigo, Remo Lupin. Era incrível como os dois se davam bem, e como monitores chefes, formavam um belo casal.

_Smile an everlasting smile  
A smile can bring you near to me_

Como ela fica Linda quando sorri... Pena que nunca aquele sorriso era pra ele. Ele, Tiago potter, um dos maiores garanhões da escola. Ele, o único que viera ao baile sem companhia.

'Sera que a ruivinha não percebe que eu mudei? Que não quero ninguém que não seja ela? A única dona do meu coração?' Tiago estava numa mesa, olhando Lilian Evans dançar com um de seus melhores amigos.

Ele não culpava Remo por dançar com Lily, eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano. 'Mas o Aluado precisava ficar tão "perto" dela?'

E então os olhares dela se cruzaram com os dele. E foi como se o tempo parasse, restavam apenas os dois, se olhando. E o mais incrível de tudo ela sorriu para ele. Depois de anos sem receber sequer uma resposta calma, um sorriso.

_Don't ever let me find you gone  
'Cause that could bring a tear to me_

E então como se tudo desabasse ela saiu correndo. Lagrimas pareciam escorrer daqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes. E sem pensar em mais nada Tiago foi atrás dela.

A encontrou encostada em uma arvore, próxima ao lago. As lagrimas eram perfeitamente visíveis a luz da lua minguante.

- O que foi Lily? Porque voce está chorando? – perguntou o maroto

- Ahh Tiago! – falou a garota antes de se jogar nos braços dele.

Como era bom sentir aquele perfume tão perto de si! E como era terrível sentir as lagrimas que ela derramava em seu peito.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou novamente

- Não sei... Me deu uma vontade de chorar... O Remo deve estar preocupado... Acho melhor voltar agora...

- Lily – falou segurando-lhe as mãos – voce... Gosta... Do Remo?

_These world have lost it's glory,  
Let's start a brand new story, now my love  
Right now there'll be no other time  
And I can show you all my love_

- Não Tiago. Ele é só meu amigo. Eu... gosto de outra pessoa...

O coração dele derrepente parou de bater. Ela gosta de outro. Algum trouxa talvez.

- Eu... Gosto de... Um amigo dele... Uma pessoa que... Sempre foi... Gentil comigo, mesmo que eu só gritasse com ele...

- Lily voce... Voce ta querendo dizer que...

- Que eu... AMO voce, Tiago Potter.

E com um único beijo apaixonado os dois se entregam de corpo e alma ao amor. Um beijo, não o único, mas o primeiro de uma serie que provou a ambos que o amor deles era maior do que tudo! Maior do que o mundo que caia em trevas lá, fora dos muros de Hogwarts.

Como mágica, fogos Dr. Filisbutero dançavam pelo ar enquanto os dois apaixonados se beijavam.

_Talk in everlasting words  
And dedicate them all to me  
And I will give you all my life  
It's here if you should call to me_

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO LILY! – gritou Tiago – TE AMO MAIS QUE TUDO NESSE MUNDO!

- Eu te amo tanto! Mas tinha tanto medo...

- Lily... – interrompe ele – voce nunca vai me perder. Por isso nem termine a frase. Eu vou estar sempre aqui do seu lado. Vou fazer de tudo pra te ver sempre com esse sorriso lindo no rosto. É a nossa história que começa agora. Uma história totalmente nova. Uma história nossa.

_You think that I don't even mean  
A single word I say  
It's only words and words are all I have  
To take your heart away_

Os dois ficaram por ali. Olhando a lua desaparecer no horizonte. Enquanto lembravam de todas as juras de amor que Tiago dedicava a lily e que nunca foram aceitas por ela.

E terminaram sua ultima noite em Hogwarts com Tiago cantando a Lily um pedaço de uma musica trouxa que combinava muito bem com todos aqueles anos, e com todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro:

- **It's only words and words are all I have/To take your heart away!**


End file.
